


Careful What You Wish For

by KaseyTrue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/pseuds/KaseyTrue
Summary: Harry says noHe refuses to participate in the Tournement.He accidentally performs a ritual that has more affects than simply getting him out of the Tournement.Dumbledore did wish Harry had more people in his corner.Now he's gonna wish he'd never even considered it.





	1. One word, two letters, NO

AN: In this chapter I make reference to a song I really like.  
Points to anyone who gets it.

Summary: Dumbledore has always been trying to test Harry, well his latest test goes to pots.

 

Harry was staring at the fourth slip of paper as it landed in Dumbledore's hand in rising terror.

“Harry Potter,” the old man murmured

"No" he whispered

"Harry Potter?"

"No." he said louder his heart racing

"Harry Potter!"

"No!" he shouted in anger as Hermione pushed him to get up. "I won't do it!" he continued shouting "I won’t compete!" a feeling begins to bubble up from what feels like the center of his chest, and the words seem to come of their own accord. “I deny that thrice cursed goblet of ill gotten gains! I deny this school who’ve hated me for three years or only cared about my name!”

At this point Dumbledore starts running towards Harry, and the other teachers and nearby purebloods are all shouting at him to stop. Telling him he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Harry, however, doesn’t seem to care at this point. "I deny the name on that paper.!" He screams with tears down his cheeks. 

Dumbledore reaches the barrier and bounces off, all the students inside have been pushed out of the bubble. “Harry! Harry my boy don’t do anything foolish!” The man shouts as the other children back away from Harry in fear.

Professor Snape sends out a Patronus charm with terror in his eyes. He seems too shocked to move from his chair.

"I won't do it! It's already given three names! I won’t do it!" At this point the boys eyes were glowing emerald green, his tears taking the same color. "If that name has to compete I deny that name! I deny the name Harry James Potter!" A blinding flash of light the color of Harry’s eyes left everyone blinking away spots.

Severus Snape falls back into his chair, relief clear on his face.

Dumbledore grabs the boy by the back of his shirt shaking him with fury written across his face. "Damn you boy! Have you any idea what you may have just done?" he shouted in his face. 

Severus stood up slowly, "I've sent a patronus to Amelia Bones." He said sharply interupting the Headmaster as he walked the rest of the way over to the crowd gathered around the boy. "She will be here rather quickly, as I didn’t have time to clarify the situation." He calmly inserted himself between the boy and the shocked headmaster. “I only informed her that Harry Potter was performing the Thrice Denied Ritual, and that she needed to get here as quickly as she could.”

“Severus.” The old man looked at him betrayed.

Snape simply turned his back on the old man and addressed the boy before him. “I assume that as usual you have no idea what you have done.” the boy shook his head fearful eyes still on the professor who just shook him like a ragdoll. Severus nodded “Then we should head somewhere more private to speak.” The Professor waved the boy to proceed him out the doors of the Great Hall. 

“You think we don’t know what you’re up to?” Mad Eye sneered at the man, “You’re not going anywhere with that boy.” he said holding his wand at the ready.

“I see. Well he will not be entering the antechamber where the Champions reside as that could complete his entry into the tournament. Nor will he be forced to be stared at and derided by those in this hall.” He looked at Dumbledore with a strangely triumphant look on his face. “I had assumed that we would make our way to the Headmaster’s Office to wait for Madame Bones to arrive. However if you would rather have that meeting in here, in front of everyone I see no reason why we shouldn’t.” another significant look at Dumbledore. “After all, the child and I have nothing to hide.”

“I think we should take this to my office, as you said the boy should not be forced to unfold his family history in front of the entire school.” Dumbledore stated quickly, and headed towards the door. “Harry my boy if you would follow me.” The Potions Professor placed his hand on the boys shoulder.

The boy stared at the old man, who was acting as though he hadn’t just assaulted him. He looked then at Mad Eye Moody and the other Professors of Hogwarts. “No.” he looked at Mcgonagall who wore an expression of resignation and apology when she looked at him. He swallowed as he stared at all these teachers and adults, “I think I’m tired of secrets.” 

The hand on his shoulder had relaxed somewhat and the boy knew without looking that Professor Snape approved of his choice. And a feeling of relief that someone seemed to be on his side swept through him.

Dumbledore sighed in resignation. “In that case I suppose we ought to speak to the other Champions and finish things up here before the DMLE arrive.” He walked towards the antechamber and motioned the other judges to follow. “Since you seem so set on this path Severus the boy may sit at the head table with you until he can be resorted under his new name.”

Severus inclined his head and lead the boy to the Head-Table. “I will explain everything in a moment.” He said softly enough that only the boy could hear. When they were sat down and waiting the Professor pulled out his wand and cast several spells. “Now we have relative privacy.” 

He stared at the older man, “Why, I mean what…” the boy trailed off confusedly. 

“I shall begin with a general explanation then.” Severus sighed as Moody sat down on the boy’s other side. “Your distress at being forced to participate in the Tournament and your unwillingness to do so seems to have caused your magic to pull upon one of the oldest forms of magic to cancel the contract between yourself and the cup.” 

Moody snorted, “You’ve disinherited yourself from the Potter name is what you’ve done.” he laughed callously, “Likely there'll be all sorts of distant family comin out the woodworks to get their grubby mitts all over your money and belongings.” He sneered at Snape, “You better hope you can fix this, or you’ll likely not even have money for finishing your schoolin.”

The boy gave a panicked look at Professor Snape, “Is that true?”

Severus glared at the other man, “It is possible, however after the mess with Black’s Disinheritance your mother would likely have put failsafes in place.” He looked down at the boy, “Your mother was a highly resourceful witch, and I assure you that she will have taken every precaution to ensure you received what is yours.”

The boy still looked worried, but nodded at Severus to continue. “As I said Magic responded to your honest need, and you have achieved several things. You denied entry to the tournament. You denied participation in the tournament, and you revoked your name. You have also, if I’m not wrong, removed yourself as a student of Hogwarts.” 

At the look of terror on the child’s face he raised a hand to ask for a moment as he took a drink of his pumpkin juice. “That is a matter very easily fixed if you choose to continue here.” he stated as he placed the cup back down. “If you choose to continue at Hogwarts, you must simply apply under your new name. If you like we can visit Gringotts on our way from the ministry so that they are aware not to refund your tuition to your vaults.” he looked up as the Headmaster returned, “We can speak more later, once you have legal representation to explain things to you.” The Headmaster nodded to Severus and then went to the doors where he greeted Madame Bones.


	2. White Liar Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now everyone is gonna see how foolish one old man can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Song referenced in last chapter is Miranda Lambert’s Gunpowder & Lead.  
> This chapters Theme Song is White Liar by Miranda Lambert.

**The Headmaster nodded to Severus and then went to the doors where he greeted Madame Bones.**

Moody turned his attention to the Headmaster as he left, and Severus took advantage of his distraction to whisper in the boys ear. “Don’t say the word yes, and do not agree to anything in any way.” Harry looked up at the man in confusion, but pursed his lips and determinedly did not nod in agreement. As Snape looked forward again Harry could swear he saw an approving nod from the man.

Dumbledore led an older woman with a stern face towards the head table and an expression of outrage made it’s way across his face, when she didn’t wait for him to introduce them before speaking. “Young Man, I’ve been informed by your headmaster that you unknowingly performed a type of magic, _by accident_ ” Here she looks doubtingly at the old man, “that most witches and wizards consider these days to be extinct.”

Severus places a hand on the boys shoulder to remind him not to agree, and speaks up. “His name came from the Goblet, as a fourth competitor. Understandable he was highly distressed.” he says calmly, and Dumbledore gives him a chastising glare which Severus ignores. “The child then began vehemently denying his entry, and when it seemed that those around him would force him, I believe that his magic reacted in his defense.”

The woman nodded and looked back at the boy, “Mr. Dumbledore also told me that you wished to reverse this?”

Dumbledore went to speak up, but half of the students were shouting denials and Harry was out of his seat and half hiding behind the only adult who seemed to be on his side. “No, I don’t.” He said loudly.

“Now Harry my boy,” Dumbledore began before he was quelled by a look from the lady causing laughter to bubble up from the student body.

“The child, does not want to be involved in the Tournament, anything beyond that will need to be considered very carefully Madame Bones.” Severus spoke in a respectful tone. “The child would like to discuss this with legal representation present, or not at all.” he added firmly.

Madame Bones looked down at the child before her, and an expression of soft pity came over her face before she turned on Dumbledore and glared him down. “Why was this even possible?” she asked in a soft cold voice, “When the Minister himself decided that it was too dangerous to allow children to enter the Tournament you assured us that nobody under the age of Magical Maturity would be _able_ to enter.”

Shocked whispers rose up as they heard this, “The Minister himself?” they said.

Harry stared at the woman who suddenly reminded Harry of a news program he saw once, about a cobra that protected a pair of puppies at the bottom of a well. He didn’t know why, maybe her posture or tone?

Severus interrupted the boy’s thoughts, “The Headmaster chose to utilize an age line, barring anyone under the age of 17 from crossing. However the piece of information I find most confusing is that there were four rather than three names given by the Goblet. This implies that whoever entered the child’s name must be very powerful.”

The woman’s eyes widened, and then narrowed suddenly as a thought occurred to her. “Madame McGonnagall,” she stared at the elder Professor, “As his Head of House, why are _You_ not speaking on his behalf?”

Minerva looked at the child with sad eyes before turning back to the woman. “I haven’t done very well at that before now, and since Severus seems to be doing so well I won’t step in the way now.” She smiled warmly at the man in question, which caused him to frown sourly. “Besides, he’s currently not a student of Hogwarts, which makes young Severus as Lily’s Moirail the closest thing to a guardian for the boy in attendance.”

Dumbledore scoffs, “Mrs. Potter was not involved in those archaic pureblood forms of courtship.” He scolded, “She was a smarter witch than to fall into _those_ types of relationships.”

Outraged shouts filled the hall, from Purebloods and Half-bloods alike, as well as several older Muggleborn who were Quadranted. Severus cast a Sonorous and called for silence, before turning on the Headmaster. “Lily Evans, and I were Moirails long before we entered Hogwarts.” He told the old man coldly, “In fact, we also enacted a Blood Bonds Ritual when we were very young indeed which makes us siblings in the eyes of Magic.” He sneered at him, “There is _**nothing** _wrong with Quadranted Romance, and if there was the Ministry surely would have outlawed it wouldn’t they?”

Madame Bones had by this point had enough of Dumbledore, and she said as much. “I believe that we should now make our way to the ministry.” She said with spitting venom.

“I should inform my Kismesis *cough* sorry my _Husband_ that I’ll be late for dinner Madame Bones.” The auror who had accompanied the Head of the DMLE spoke with a heated glare at Dumbledore. “His Matesprit is making curry for us and the kids, and I wouldn’t want anyone to go hungry waiting.” She flashed a rather sharp smile at the older man.

Dumbledore protested quite strongly at them leaving the school before they could speak privately but Madame Bones didn’t even pause in her stride, and Severus didn’t allow the boy do so either. They all walked to the gates of Hogwarts in a very loud silence, before disapparating. We close on a the expression of intense distaste and annoyance on Dumbledore's face.


End file.
